


Ardent Admiration

by TheseLittleWonders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Victorian floriography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseLittleWonders/pseuds/TheseLittleWonders
Summary: The parcels began in Luna's 7th year. There was never a note or a name, only a small bouquet of flowers.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Ardent Admiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluedreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/gifts).



> To my giftee: I know how much this pairing has become your recent favorite. I only hope I did it justice.
> 
> Thank you to skeptique for stepping in at the last-minute for feedback, beta-reading and brainstorming titles.
> 
> Title is a reference to a quote from _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen:  
>  _"In vain have I struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

The parcels began arriving the year Luna returned to Hogwarts. Sometimes, they were mailed; other times, settled in places only she would ever find. There was never a note or a name attached. Only a small bouquet of flowers, tied with lavender ribbon. They varied: carnations, lilacs, zinnias, tulips.

Luna appreciated them (she hardly ever received gifts) but never enquired after who had sent them. She trusted the universe would bring them to her when the time was right.

.

.

.

The bouquets continued even after Luna graduated but for a single difference: an aster added to every bunch.

It lent each arrangement an artful pop of vibrancy.

.

.

.

Several months later, Astoria Greengrass stopped by. She looked like springtime, dressed in a flowy, pale yellow gown and a bonnet trimmed with gardenias.

"Miss Lovegood, hello," she greeted. "I am here to invite you to my debut ball next month."

Surprised, Luna replied, "How thoughtful. I don't get invited to parties."

Astoria bit her lip, then removed a corsage of white carnations from her reticule. "I would be very honoured if you would attend," she stated earnestly.

At Luna's nod, Astoria placed the blossoms onto Luna's wrist.

Luna kissed her cheek in thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:  
>  _Aster_ : for Astoria, whom JKR was originally going to name Asteria; daintiness  
>  _Carnation_ : (white) innocence, adoration; (general) f/f love; (green) love of what is beautiful  
>  _Lilac_ : (white) youthful innocence; (purple) first emotion of love  
>  _Zinnia_ : (white) goodness  
>  _Tulip_ : (yellow) There's sunshine in your smile  
>  _Gardenia_ : purity, sweet love, refinement


End file.
